The Hunger Games Gale's Perspective
by DivaFiva
Summary: When I realized Katniss was going to the Capitol, my heart tore in two. But I didn't show it.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up at what I guessed to be 6 am. I put my hunting coat on and slid into my boots. As I was leaving the house, I look at my four younger siblings, and I look at my mother. I think about how only, Eve, the youngest of my siblings, is safe. She's eleven and safe. All my other siblings are, in way safe. I wouldn't let any of them sign up for tesserae, which is a year supply of grain and oil, for one person. So my name is the bowl forty-two times. If my is chosen from the bowl, at the reaping today, I will be going to the Capitol. To be in the 74th Annual Hunger Games. The Hunger Games are simple. You're on TV and you fight to the death, killing every other contestant. There's two contestants from each District of Panem. There's 12 districts and two contestants, meaning 24 teens, between the ages of 12 and 18, thrown into an arena. One left standing. One left alive.

I get to a weak spot in the fence surrounding District 12 and slide under. It's suppose to be an electric fence but, it's never on. I grab my bow, one Katniss's father made before he was blown to bits in a mine explosion. The same mine explosion that killed my Father. I easily kill a squirrel, and once it's cleaned, I slide back under the fence. I go to the bakery knowing the baker will love fresh meat.

Once I'm at the bakery, I show him the squirrel, and he gives me one loaf of bread, still warm. After that I go back into the woods, and meet Katniss there. We talk for while and enjoy the bread I brought and the goat cheese her sister, Prim made. After we eat, we gather in the woods and fish by the lake. After that we go to the Hob and trade.

Once I'm back home, I see all of siblings getting ready for the reaping. I peel of my coat and put my boots in the corner. I take a quick bath and get into my reaping clothes. A white button down shirt, and black pants. Once were all dressed we to the square. I take my seat and when I see Katniss, I give her a quick smile. And then the reaping begins. I zone out until I hear Effie Trinket, our districts…I don't even know what to call her, say "Ladies first!"

She's goes over to the ball and pulls out a name. I keep praying, not Katniss, not Katniss, not Katniss. I breathe a sigh of relief when I hear 'Primrose Everdeen.' It's not Katniss. But then remember, Primrose Everdeen, is Katniss's sister.

I heard Prim's name being announced as tribute, and I saw Katniss run up and volunteer. Next thing I knew I was carrying Prim off the stage towards her mother. After Prim was with her mother, I turned back towards the stage and I could've sworn a saw a tear slowly slide down Katniss's cheek. But it must have just been my imagination because I know Katniss would never cry for something like this. She knows she'd be marked has a weakling. The last thing I see before Katniss is whisked off to the Justice building is her shake the hand of Peeta Mellark, the male tribute for the 74th Annual Hunger Games.

I go to see Katniss in the Justice building, only because this may be the last time I ever see her. In person that is. When I go in she's sitting on a really fancy coach, one we could never afford in the Seam. I see Katniss, and even though I don't think off anything romantic between us, I open my arms. She goes in them and I rap my arms around her.

"Listen," I say. "Getting a knife should be pretty easy, but you've got to get your hands on a bow. That's your past chance."

"They don't always have bows." she says.

I try to encourage her to somehow get bow. And if they don't have a bow, she can make one. This is what I tell her, "Then make one. Even a weak bow is better than no bow at all."

"I don't know if they'll have wood." Her response is so simple and yet still true. But even if there is no wood there are other ways to make bows…I think. Instead of saying this I say,

"They almost always have some wood." They have every year since the year we watched at least three contestants die every night from being cold. Wouldn't have happened if they could've made a fire.

" Yes, there's usually some." she says.

"Katniss, it's just hunting. You're the best hunter I know."

"It's not just hunting. They're armed. They think."

"So do you. And you've had more practice. Real practice. You know how to kill." I say convincingly.

"Not people." she says

"How different can it be really?" I say grimly.

I think about all the times Katniss has just shot a bow and killed a rabbit or squirrel. Sometimes even a wild dog. 'Just think that there animals' is what I'm about to say when the Peacekeepers come. I ask for more time, but they grab me and start pulling towards the door. Katniss starts to panic, I can see it in her eyes.

"Don't let them starve!" she's cries out, clinging to my hand.

"I won't. You know I won't. Katniss remember I-" just then they yank us apart and slam the door. As they shove me out the door to the Justice Building, I realize Katniss will never know what I was about to say, " Katniss, I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

I slide under the fence, and grab my bow. Katniss is probably getting on the train to the go to the Capitol. Or, at least I think they take a train…

I here crunching behind me and automatically raise my bow. Knowing it's going to be Katniss behind me, I'm ready to fire. I turn around and see that's it's only a raccoon. I shoot it and put it in my bag. I go further in the woods, to find more meat. I miss Katniss already. And if she doesn't make it back to District 12 alive, I don't know what I'll do.

I get to the place where Katniss and I had talked this morning. It's really just a little fort in a tree. The tree's tall enough so we can see District 12 and all the people celebrating. Celebrating the safety their children have for another year. The fort is also blocked by other trees so nobody can see me. I let just one tear go. One tear is all I will let go. Because I know if Katniss is killed in bloodbath that starts the games, I will have to let more than one go.

Once I have enough meat to sup stain my family for tonight and enough to sell in the morning, I go home. My family won't be celebrating, we were close to Katniss and her family. I'm worried about Prim. If her mom goes into the same shock she did when Katniss's father died, well…

I decide to stop by Katniss's house. When I knock on the door, Prim answers. She's been crying, a lot. Her mom is in the corner, putting dinner on the table.

"I just wanted to stop by to-" then Prim wraps her skinny arms around me and starts crying.

"Why?" she screams "Why, Katniss! I know she's a good hunter, but why her!"

"Prim, I don't know why. But it's…" Prim wraps her arms around me tighter and I cling to her. I cling to her like she's my life.

Mrs. Everdeen, Prim and Katniss's mother, is still in the corner. She's not crying. She's not doing anything. She's just standing there. The same way she did, when Katniss's father died.


	3. Chapter 3

"Prim, come with me." I told in Prim in a gentle, loving voice.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Back to my house for some dinner, and for some rest."

"But I want to stay here, and your mom didn't prepare enough to feed me and-"

"Prim." I said in a stronger voice.

Prim looked back at her mom, stepped outside, and closed the door.

"Mom, I'm home." I yelled when I got inside.

"Oh, good. We need some firewood and some fresh meat." she said

I held up the bag of fresh meat, and gave it to Ron, one of my younger brothers. I took of my coat, and that's when my Mom noticed Prim.

"Oh, hello Prim."

"Hi, Mrs. Hawthorne." Prim said it in such a shaky voice you'd think you she had never met my family.

"Gale, can I see you in the kitchen for a moment."

I followed my Mom into the kitchen and out of the corner of my eye I saw Prim going to play with Eve.

"Why is she here? I mean, I love her and all. But you know just as well as I do I can't feed another person." My Mom said.

"Mom, first of all, _I_ get the food that we eat. And second of all, Prim's mom isn't going to take care of her, she's in the same shock she was when Mr. Everdeen died."

"O.K, I'm sorry. Get all the children together so we can eat."

"Including Prim?"

"Yes, including Prim."

After dinner, we played charades. It's oldest to youngest; at 18 I go first, then Nicole whose 16, Ron whose 14, Kate whose 13, and on normal circumstances Eve, whose 11, would go next. But since Prim's here, and she's 12, she goes next.

I always do a simple one, like a hunter or a dog. Most of my siblings do simple ones to, except for Ron. He always does something really hard and none of us can ever figure it out.

"Ron, you're up." Nicole said when her turn was over.

"Alright. Let's see, oh I got it" Ron puts he's hand on his head and walks to the corner of the room, acts like he picked something up, and walks back over. I know what he's doing, but I won't say it. He's being Effie Trinket, from today's reaping. Her wig was falling off and she had to hold it one with her hand. Him walking back and forth is Effie getting a name out of the bowl. He does this about 5 times until Kate shouts out,

"Effie Trinket, from today's reaping!"

"Thank you!" Ron exclaimed as if he'd been doing for hours.

I saw a tear slide down Prim's cheek. And then she got up and said she was going home.


	4. Chapter 4

"Prim wait!" I yelled over the laughter off the rest of my siblings. Kate most of been actually doing something funny. Weird.

"What?" she said as she put her coat on.

"Ron didn't mean to-" I started.

"I don't care if he didn't mean to, he _did _and I'm going home." she opened the door, but I closed it before she could get outside.

"Ok, go home. Go home to your mother, who will feed you and take care of you. Yeah, she'll feed you and take care of you the same way she did five years ago!" I yelled.

My siblings had stopped playing charades and they were watching me yell at Prim. I then I realized what they must off been thinking, 'Her sister is going to the Capitol and you won't let her go home. And you remind her of her father?'

"Prim, I'm sorry. It's just that-"

"It's ok." she sobbed

Then she turned, opened the door, and left. And this time, I let her.

I closed the door and went back into the now silent room. I took my seat and starred off into the distance. I heard my sibling guess and I out of the corner off my eye I saw Eve shake her head. Someone must've guessed right, because Kate said,

"Gale, it's your turn."

"Nicole, can go. I don't feel like playing anymore."

I walked over to my Mother gave her a kiss and said I was going to bed.

"Good idea. It's getting late any way." she turned to my siblings. "Alright everybody up to bed."

"Mom! You can't say that now. I not even tired!' Eve said, and then yawned. My Mom tried to hide a smile but didn't do a very good job.

"Come on, into bed." My Mom said as she grabbed Eve and tickled her. Eve laughed and then game Mom a hug.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too." My Mom kissed Eve in the forehead and tucked her into bed.

I went up to the tiny little attic that I sleep in. Well, me and Ron anyway. The rest of my siblings are down stairs. Nicole and Kate share a bed. Eve is suppose to sleep with them but she likes to sleep on mat by the fire. She says it's very comfortable.

"Goodnight, everybody." My Mom yelled.

"Goodnight." We all yelled back.

I climbed into bed and turned off the light. Next thing I knew, I was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Gale! Gale!" Ron was shaking me so hard my head started to hurt.

"What?" I said sleepily

"I went downstairs for a glass of water and Eve's not there!"

"Ok. Don't panic. What time is it?" I asked a little more awake now.

"I don't know, like three am maybe."

"What!" I exclaimed. If it was like seven, I wouldn't have worried. Eve sometimes goes for a walk around the Seam before school. But 3 in the morning!

"Uh…Gale?"

"What?" I asked as I quickly got dressed.

" Never mind. Should we wake Mom?"

"Not yet." I said, praying Eve wasn't too far from the house.

"Can I come?" Ron asked when I got to the door.

"No. You stay in case she comes back."

"Oh, ok." Ron said sounding a little hurt.

I ignored Ron and opened the door. I stepped outside into the cool, wet air. Ron closed the door and I waited until heard the _click_, which meant the door was locked, to step onto the grass and start walking.

The first place I checked was the woods. Eve knew where the weak spots were and she knew where to hide. I looked all over the woods and even in the fort. But I didn't expect to find her there because, she doesn't exactly know where it is.

I slid back under the fence, and started looking in the Seam. I knocked on some neighbors doors and asked if they'd seen Eve. Everyone said they hadn't seen her since the reaping. I checked the Hob and when she wasn't there, I started to walk back home to wake my Mom. Then I remembered one place I hadn't looked, Katniss's house.

I started to run. When I got to Katniss's house I knocked on vigorously on their door. Prim answered the door.

"Is Eve here?" I asked, out of breathe.

"Hi, Gale." I heard Eve's voice and then saw sitting by the fire.

"Oh, thank God! Eve I've been looking all over for you. Why are here at 3 in the morning?"

"I came to be with Prim."

I was still standing in the doorway when I heard a voice from behind me.

"And what are you doing here?"

I turned around and saw a Peacekeeper, the head Peacekeeper to be exact, eyeing me suspiciously.

"I- I just came to-" I started

"He was looking for me." Eve finished for me.

"And why was he looking for you?" The Peacekeeper asked.

The head Peacekeeper is the only one that doesn't love the fresh meat that Katniss and I bring in. Yeah, he knows about us but doesn't say anything knowing how he'd most likely lose the rest of the Peacekeepers from starvation. He's the only one that actually has meat, not from me or Katniss. So he doesn't exactly like us.

"I came over here to be with Prim because she was feeling sad and lonely."

"Oh, well I don't care if she was dying! It is a direct violation to District 12 laws. No person is suppose to be out of his or her home after midnight and through six am!" He shouted, making Mrs. Everdeen stir in her sleep.

I guess it's a good thing Prim didn't sleep at our then. Because we'd be in this mess anyway.

"You're both coming with me." He said pointing to me and Eve.

"Sir, don't take Eve. Just take me." I said pushing Eve behind me.

"Isn't she the one who was out in the first place?" He asked.

"Yes I was. So take me with you. Gale was just coming to get me. Don't take him." Eve's voice was so innocent I couldn't let him take her.

"Sir-" I said but he stopped me.

"Shut up. I'm taking both of you whether you like it or not!"

He grabbed my arm and throw Eve over his shoulder. I didn't bother fighting because I knew it was pointless. This is the man who has whipped kids and seen them die. Fighting isn't going to do anything. I kept walking and I turned around and saw Prim on the ground. Crying.

"Prim!" I yelled. She looked up.

"Be strong!" She nodded, got up and closed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"Get In!" The Peacekeeper barked.

Eve and I did as we were told. The Peacekeeper closed the door and I heard the _click_. The door was locked. The room they were keeping us in was a very small room. It had cold stone walls and one tiny window. They probably wouldn't have put the window in, but we need to breathe. I sank onto the floor and patted the space next to me. Eve came over and put her head on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Gale." she whimpered.

"For what? You were just comforting a friend. If anyone should be in here it's me, not you."

"Why?" she asked. I caught her eye and then she realized what I meant.

I wrapped my arm around Eve and put my head on hers. I must have fallen asleep because Eve was shaking me awake. I stood up and helped Eve up. A Peacekeeper was at the door and looking at me quizzically.

"Aren't you the one who-" I nodded to shut him up before somebody over heard. But I guess it wouldn't have mattered everyone who was there knew that I hunted illegally in the woods. Eve and I started to walk to the open doorway, but the Peacekeeper stopped us.

"No further." He came in and handcuffed me. He left Eve alone probably thinking she wasn't strong enough to do anything. He came in and firmly grasped my shoulder and put his other hand on the back of Eve's neck. One squeeze and she'd be out cold.

"Walk." For the second time that morning, Eve and I did as we were told. We were led into a room where I saw, the last people I wanted to see. My family.

**I know this is a very short chapter but I ran out of ideas. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own 'The Hunger Games.'**


End file.
